Wonwoo Itu Manis!
by DOKYEOMMIENAEKKOYA
Summary: [Oneshot] Siapapun yang bilang 'Wonwoo itu tidak manis', semoga kalian menjomblo selamanya. Amin. / Meanie / Seventeen / BL / Baca aja kalau kepo, nggak ada yang ngelarang


"Wonwoo itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, Gyu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pria tampan sepertimu mau bersamanya."

Keesokan harinya, Seolhyun menemukan secarik kertas di lokernya.

Dan wajahnya memucat seketika.

.

 _Siapapun yang bilang 'Wonwoo itu tidak manis'..._

 _... semoga kalian menjomblo selamanya._

 _Amin._

 _Ah, apakah kau perlu kuceritakan tentang salah satu kemanisan Wonwoo? Baru kemarin, lho. Fresh from oven._

 _—tertanda, Kim Mingyu_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wonwoo Itu Manis!**

.

.

 **DOKYEOMMIENAEKKOYA** 's sweet present

.

.

 _Shounen-ai—AU—OOC—Typos—Bahasa nyantai-anti-bacot_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Gyu, ayo."

Suara berat seseorang menghentikan aktivitas Mingyu untuk sesaat. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum lebar sebagai tanggapan. Itu, lho—kakak kelas yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonu _hyung_!" seru Mingyu setengah memekik kegirangan. Ia bergegas menghampiri Wonwoo yang menunggu di ambang pintu. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Wonwoo mengulum bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis. Mingyu ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Bodoh dan polos sekali.

 _Tapi kamu tetap cinta sama Mingyu, kan?_

Tanpa sadar ia berdeham canggung saat pertanyaan aneh tersebut terlintas begitu saja di pemikirannya. Mingyu menatapnya dengan kening yang mengernyit kebingungan.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" tanya Mingyu. Punggung tangannya ia sentuhkan pada kening Wonwoo.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya—"

Tiba-tiba, dengan penuh kemodusan Mingyu membenamkan wajah Wonwoo ke dada bidangnya. Wonwoo meringis karena hidungnya berbenturan keras dengan dada Mingyu. Ia pun mendongak hendak protes, namun bisikan lirih di telinganya membuat Wonwoo terdiam membeku—

" _Hyung_ lagi mikirin aku, ya?"

—dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona dengan imutnya.

"S-SOK TAHU."

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu sekuat tenaga lalu melesat pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Mingyu _jawdrop_ saat itu juga. Wajah bodohnya segera tergantikan dengan seringai andalannya.

"Dia merona. Ah, manisnya~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kedua tangan itu saling bertautan, mengiringi langkah kaki pemilik mereka.

Sang pemilik tangan kanan tengah tersenyum bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan sang pemilik tangan kiri yang menampakkan raut wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Hei, _hyung_ ," Mingyu menoleh. "Hari ini kita mau makan apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" sinis Wonwoo—yang sayangnya malah balik bertanya padanya, "Bukankah selama ini kau yang memasak untuk kita?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya tanpa sadar. "Iya, sih. Barangkali _hyung_ ingin sesuatu—"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"—seperti memasakkanku makanan, mungkin?"

Wonwoo mendelik lucu. "Tidak usah menyindirku, ya. Aku tahu kemampuan memasakku itu _luar biasa hebat_ ," ujarnya malas.

"Huh! _Hyung_ ini tidak ada rasa perhatiannya sama sekali, ya." Mingyu merengut sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Wonwoo menutup kedua telinganya, seakan-akan tidak ingin mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kekasih manjanya itu.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya Wonwoo kepikiran setengah mati karena kalimat laknat yang diucapkan Mingyu barusan—padahal cuma iseng, lho.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Please_ , berikan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo _hyung_ , Jongin- _ah_."

 _"YA! Kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung', sedangkan padaku tidak?! Oh, betapa kejamnya dunia ini~"_

"Jangan lebay," Wonwoo merotasikan kedua bola matanya jengah. "Cepat, serahkan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo _hyung_! Aku membutuhkannya!"

 _"Tunggu dulu, tumben sekali. Untuk apa?"_

Wonwoo menelan ludah gugup. "E-err, belajar memasak...?" jawabnya ragu.

Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dari seberang sana.

 _"HAHAHA! APA, NU? A-ADUH PERUTKU! AKHIRNYA, SEORANG JEON WONWOO KHILAF?! YA TUHAN..."_

Raut wajah Wonwoo menjadi suram seketika. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tutup saja sambungannya."

 _"EH, ANJIR! JANGAN, NU! AKU BERCANDA! Jadi—ekhem. Ada apa? Maksudku, tumben kau mau belajar memasak?"_

"Ung, anu..." Kedua sudut bibir Wonwoo turun ke bawah. "... habisnya, Mingyu bilang aku tidak perhatian sama sekali padanya," adunya setengah merengek.

 _"Ah~ Karena itu,"_ Terdengar suara gerutuan di seberang sana. _"Dasar, anak itu. Izinkan aku untuk menghajarnya, Nu."_

"... tidak apa-apa, kok. Silahkan."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Ah, sebenarnya, Nu. Itu salahmu juga, sih. Karena sifatmu yang cuek dan dingin, mungkin dia memberi kode agar kau lebih perhatian padanya... mungkin?"_

Wonwoo tertohok. Ah... benar juga. Selama ini selalu Mingyu yang perhatian kepadanya.

 _"Wonu-ya? Kau masih di sana?"_

"A-ah... iya. Terima kasih, Jongin _hyung_."

 _"... AKHIRNYA KAU MEMANGGILKU 'HYUNG'. AAAAA! BAGAIMANA INI?!"_

PIP!

Setelah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya secara perlahan. Tatapannya kosong mengarah ke bermacam-macam adonan yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

 _'Resepnya bisa cari di internet, sih... yosh, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau bisa melakukannya—ini semua demi Mingyu!'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Mingyu pulang dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan—sampai-sampai tidak dapat dijabarkan keadaannya sama sekali. Tugas kuliah yang menumpuk mengharuskan Mingyu untuk mengerjakannya bersama Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Dan alasan itulah yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini jarang bersama Wonwoo—ngomong-ngomong tentang Wonwoo, di mana dia sekarang?

"A-ah, kau sudah pulang?"

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo muncul di hadapannya dengan semburat lucu di pipinya. Arah pandang Mingyu bergulir ke bawah. Ah, kekasihnya itu mengenakan sweater merah muda kebesaran kesukaannya dan... TANPA CELANA?!

" _Holy shit_ ," Mingyu mengumpat keras-keras. "Kenapa _hyung_ —"

"Sssttt~! Diam," Wonwoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas permukaan bibir merah milik Mingyu. Mata tajamnya berkilat nakal. "Lebih baik kau makan dulu, kay?"

Dan Mingyu pun berakhir duduk di kursi meja makan dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan.

Wonwoo memotong cheesecake yang telah disediakan di meja makan, lalu meletakkannya di sebuah piring dan menyerahkannya pada Mingyu yang masih terdiam membeku.

"Nih, spesial untukmu," ujar Wonwoo malu-malu sebelum ia tersenyum manis. Oh, sayangnya Mingyu masih belum sadar sepertinya.

"E-e-eh, siapa yang membuat ini?" tanya Mingyu ragu. Jangan-jangan—

"Aku yang membuatnya."

"SERIUS?"

—nah, kan. Sudah Mingyu duga, pasti Wonwoo yang membuatnya.

"Iya, seriuuus~! Sudah cepat makan kuenya!" titah Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap cheesecake di hadapannya lamat-lamat. Ini... tidak beracun, kan?

Ia menggigit potongan cheesecake itu kemudian mengunyahnya secara perlahan. Tipikal _slow motion_ sekali. Sampai-sampai Wonwoo dibuat tidak sabaran olehnya.

Nyam...

Nyam...

"... bagaimana rasanya?" Wonwoo yang duduk di seberang Mingyu menatapnya cemas.

Mingyu masih mengunyah sembari menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Wonwoo menggeliat penuh kegelisahan dalam duduknya.

"A-ada ap—"

Tak disangka, Mingyu menaiki meja makan—setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan piring cheesecake—dan berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo. Kepalanya menunduk guna memudahkannya untuk menatap Wonwoo yang masih nampak terkejut. Jari nakal Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dengan paksa. Ia menyeringai tipis kala melihat semburat manis di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Tumben sekali _hyung_ mau melakukan hal seperti ini," Jarinya naik, membelai belah bibir merah Wonwoo. "Ada apa, huh?"

Bukannya memekik malu seperti dulu, kini kedua tangan Wonwoo melingkar dengan manja di leher Mingyu. Wajahnya ia buat sesensual mungkin.

"Kejutan, mungkin? Balas budi, sepertinya," jawab Wonwoo ragu.

"Balas budi?"

Wonwoo memalingkan pandangannya malu. "Aku... sudah menjadi kekasih yang baik, bukan?" lirihnya pelan. Pesannya nampak tersirat, namun Mingyu dapat memahaminya. Tipikal Jeon Wonwoo sekali.

Mingyu menyeringai samar. "Belum," Wonwoo menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku akan memanggilmu 'kekasih yang baik' setelah kau..."

"Sssttt~! _I know_ ," Wonwoo mengerling nakal. " _I'm yours_ , _now_."

Dan Mingyu langsung menggendongnya ala koala menuju ke kamar mereka berdua.

.

Nah, sekarang siapa yang berani bilang Wonwoo itu tidak manis setelah menyaksikan kejadian barusan? Siapa?

Yah, walaupun keesokan harinya perut Mingyu terasa dililit—jangan bilang-bilang Wonwoo, ya—tapi yang paling penting adalah rasa cinta yang Wonwoo taburkan ke dalam cheesecake buatannya.

Benar, kan?

Jadi... jangan pernah bilang 'Wonwoo itu tidak manis', ya.

Selain dido'ain tidak dapat jodoh, nanti juga...

... Mingyu bakalan bersin ke kalian.

Menakutkan, bukan?

Berhati-hatilah!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **YO! YO!**

Hai semua. Err... salam kenal? Entahlah, aku rada malu-malu anjing soalnya, jadi gak tau mau yaapa.

(perasaan dari dulu lu nulis a/n malu-malu anjing mulu deh)

Ah, yee...

... SEBENERNYA BUKAN MALU, SIH. CUMA LAGI SEDIH AJA. MAS-MAS TERCINTAH, KITA MENGHIRUP UDARA YANG SAMA, MENGINJAK NEGARA DAN PULAU YANG SAMA, TAPI KENAPA KITA NGGAK BISA KETEMUAAAN? ;A;

SEOKMIN SAYANGKU, ADEK MAU NEMUIN MAS—kalo dah punya uang—AAAA.

... udah, ah. Pokoknya ti-ati, ya. Jan lupa cari uang buat adek. Uangnya transferin ya—njir, imajina kampret.

Ah, ceritanya gak jelas ya? Wkwk, maaf~ Efek dua bulan hiatus. Harus latian 1S dulu, baru ntar bikin chapteran.

Rencananya sih mau bikin FF Meanie yang terinspirasi dari Black Butler—demiapahakucintasamaanimeitumamah. Tapi malah bikin ini. Jauh bener -_-

Mungkin ada yang kepo sama pair kesukaanku kedua di Svt? (GAK TANYA) Anu, SeokSoon heuheu :3

Dan, err... aku nggak cuma Carat. Aku multifandom, sebenernya. Cuma info loh, ya. Tapi fandom pertamaku itu Baby, kkk~

Udah ah ngebacotnya -_- Makasih banyak yang sudah nyempetin baca, ya~ Aku nggak maksa buat fav/foll/review, tenang aja.

BYEEE~!

—dari, _adiknya Mas Seokmin. Bisa istri, bisa buliran keringat manisnya_


End file.
